


lock em' up

by happy_little_trees3



Series: Locked Doors [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I felt like writing this, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Text chat au, group chat au, klance, minor cussing and sexual jokes, nothing really explicit, so i did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_little_trees3/pseuds/happy_little_trees3
Summary: Pidge is tired of Lance and Keith pining after each other, and decides to solve the problem by locking them in a closet until they sort it out.The group chat au I wrote instead of going to bed. Enjoy!
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Locked Doors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050884
Kudos: 49





	lock em' up

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written for VLD, I'm decently proud of it.
> 
> They might be a little OOC, it's been a hot sec since I've watched the show. Its mostly Allura but I think it's passable.
> 
> Also idk what happened in the last couple of seasons but after they changed the lions it went to shit and I hate it.
> 
> URL's should be easy but just in case:
> 
> actual_royalty: Allura  
> SpaceDad: Shiro  
> itsnotamullet: Keith  
> SHARPSHOOTER: Lance  
> Chef: Hunk  
> greengremlin: Pidge
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Lion Squad Chat: 3:07 Standard Galactic Time _

_ greengremlin created chat _

_ greengremlin added itsnotamullet, Chef, SHARPSHOOTER, SpaceDad, and actual_royalty to the chat _

greengremlin: hunk youre about to owe me twenty bucks

Chef: wdym

itsnotamullet: pidge

itsnotamullet: pidge I swear to god let us out before i kill him

itsnotamullet: and you, I’ll kill you to

Chef: pidge what did you do

SHARPSHOOTER: he locked me and Keith in a fucking storge room thats what he did

SHARPSHOOTER: let us out you bitch

SpaceDad: Language.

SHARPSHOOTER: shiro now is not the time to be an adult let us out

SpaceDad: Pidge, do you have a genuine reason for locking them in there? Keith might actually kill Lance.

greengremlin: yes

greengremlin: i am tired of those fuckers pining after each other so im solving the problem

greengremlin: @Chef i expect my money asap

itsnotamullet: wtf do you mean pining

itsnotamullet: we don’t pine

itsnotamullet: especially after each other

actual_royalty: Oh finally! Someone is doing something about this. It’s quite annoying you know.

SHARPSHOOTER: i do not pine after keith and will help him murder you all after this is over, i hope you know that

actual_royalty: Coran says he wishes to officiate the wedding. 

_ SHARPSHOOTER left the chat _

_ itsnotamullet left the chat _

_ greengremlin added SHARPSHOOTER and itsnotamullet to the chat _

SHARPSHOOTER: keith is screaming a lot now, he might actually kill you all

SHARPSHOOTER: probs gonna help him at this rate

greengremlin: don’t need to know about your sex life lance, keep it pg

greengremlin: im a child remember, dont need to hear about how you made keith scream

_ SHARPSHOOTER left the chat _

_ greengremlin added SHARPSHOOTER to the chat _

SHARPSHOOTER: ur dead to

greengremlin: ?????

SpaceDad: Pidge you’re not a child

SpaceDad: Not with the way you curse anyways…

Chef: pidge they are going to kill you after this

actual_royalty: Coran says he will not help hide any dead bodys.

actual_royalty: He loves us all equally and will not play favorites.

actual_royalty: I will help hide dead bodies though.

Chef: why doesnt someone just add coran to the chat?

Chef: ur always talking for him allura

actual_royalty: He refuses to get a new phone after what happened to the last one.

greengremlin: that wasnt my fault

Chef: it was pidges fault

greengremlin: i needed parts and his phone was close by, sue me

actual_royalty: Yes, and he's convinced that if he gets a new one you’ll just use it for parts again.

greengremlin: hes not wrong i might

greengremlin: on accident of course

SpaceDad: Pidge, which closet did you lock Keith and Lance in?

greengremlin: the one by the medbay why

greengremlin: do not let them out or youre dead to

SpaceDad: image.jpg

greengremlin: OH MY GOD

greengremlin: PAY UP HUNK 

Chef: well that was fast

SHARPSHOOTER: DELETE THAT SHIRO

SHARPSHOOTER: DELETE THAT RIGHT FUCKING NOW

SHARPSHOOTER: NONE OF YOU SAW THAT, THAT DIDNT HAPPEN

actual_royalty: Shiro and Keith just ran by, Keith was very adamant that the picture should be deleted as well.

actual_royalty: Personally, I think you two make a lovely couple.

SHARPSHOOTER: dear god kill me now

SHARPSHOOTER: literally all of you have a photo of me and keith making out

SHARPSHOOTER: none of you are going to let us live this down are you

Chef: nope

greengremlin: na

actual_royalty: A no from both me and Coran.

SpaceDad: shiro would say no but hes occupied

SpaceDad: image.jpg

greengremlin: welp saving that pic

SHARPSHOOTER: how did u get your arm stuck in the vent shiro

SHARPSHOOTER: actually no i dont give a fuck you deserve that

SpaceDad: pidge left their magnets lying in the hall

itsnotamullet: leaving shiros phone lying in the dining hall if you need him go find him 

itsnotamullet: @SHARPSHOOTER meet me in my room

SHARPSHOOTER: ….

SHARPSHOOTER: omw

greengremlin: nope absolutely no kinky talk in the chat no one wants to see that

Chef: pidge idk if this was a good option, now they’ll be making out everywhere…

greengremlin: u still owe me money

Chef: fuck you

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably do an add on to this later that features the conversation Keith and Lance had in the closet that led to them kissing, its relatively important I suppose. Keep an eye out for it, it will happen.
> 
> Eventually.
> 
> Gonna go to bed now. Leave a comment at let me know what you thought! I respond to all comments.
> 
> Come fight me on Tumblr @happylittletrees3


End file.
